Tattoo
by Squishysoo
Summary: Seluruh penduduk di dunia ini akan bertemu pasangan hidupnya di usia tujuh belas tahun. Sesaat setelah kulit mereka bersentuhan, sebaris tato berisi nama belahan jiwa mereka akan muncul di pergelangan tangan, tepat di atas nadi. Muncul begitu saja disertai aliran listrik yang menandakan dialah cinta sejatimu. Kim Jaejoong adalah pengecualian. YUNJAE!


Entah sejak kapan fenomena ini bermula.

Seluruh penduduk di dunia ini akan bertemu pasangan hidupnya di usia tujuh belas tahun. Sesaat setelah kulit mereka bersentuhan, sebaris tato berisi nama belahan jiwa mereka akan muncul di pergelangan tangan, tepat di atas nadi. Muncul begitu saja disertai aliran listrik yang menandakandialah cinta sejatimu.

Setiap remaja, setelah berulangtahun ketujuh belas, akan menunggu dengan hati memohon selama setahun kedepan. Bagaimanakah rupa kekasih mereka kelak? Bagaimana mereka akan bertemu? Teradang seseorang bertemu pasangan hidupnya di tengah jalanan ramai, atau di sekolah, atau di manapun. Keduanya akan terkejut saat alran listrik itu merambati sekujur tubuh mereka, menyisakan sensasi menggelitik yang disusul senyuman dan " _You're the one"_.

Seluruh penduduk di dunia ini akan bertemu pasangan hidupnya di usia tujuh belas tahun.

Kim Jaejoong adalah pengecualian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Soulmate!AU ficlet from Squishysoo!**

 **I hope I could call Jaejoong "Mine" without getting punched in the face**

 **AU—BL—Experiment fic—Really short—DLDR**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan belas, Jaejoong membuang semua angan-angan negeri dongengnya.

Delapan kakak perempuannya sudah memiliki tato indah di tangan mereka.

" _Jaee~ Lihat, lihat! Tatonya bagus sekali, bukan?"_

 _Ya, cantik sekali, Noona. Kapan giliranku?_

" _Dia tampan sekali, Jae! Ah… Aku sangat senang!"_

 _Akupun ikut senang, Noona! Kapan giliranku?_

Masih segar di ingatan Jaejoong saat kakak termudanya menjerit histeris setelah bertubrukan dengan seorang pemuda. Sederet huruf bergaya indah muncul di tangan putih kakaknya. Jaejoong berumur lima belas saat itu.

" _OMO—! JAE! DIA PASANGAN HIDUPKU, JAE!_ "

 _Selamat, Noona! Kapan giliranku?_

Setahun kemarin dihabiskan Jaejoong dengan kecemasan. Seperti apakah pasangan hidupnya kelak? Cantikkah? Tampankah?

Hingga malam saat usianya bertambah satu tahun lagi, tanpa dereten huruf di atas nadinya, _Jaejoong menyerah_. Gilirannya tak akan pernah tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

Kasus seperti Jaejoong bukan berarti belum pernah terjadi. Ada beberapa spekulasi mengenai hal ini—yang terpopuler adalah pendapat bahwa pasangan hidupmu sudah mati.

Saat usianya sembilan belas, Jaejoong membawa seikat bunga lili ke pemakaman terdekat dan berbisik _siapapun kau, aku mencintaimu._ Jaejoong mencintai pasangan hidupnya, sosok yang selalu membahagiakannya meski hanya di dalam angan, dan baginya itu cukup.

Jikalau di antara deretan nisan di muka bumi ini ada nama pasangan hidupnya, izinkan dia tahu bahwa Jaejoong bahagia.

 _Sebahagia manusia tanpa pasangan hidup._

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong jauh dari buruk rupa. Jauh.

Rambut hitam lurusnya membingkai apik wajah yang rupawan. Kulitnya seputih salju dengan bibir semerah darah. Putri salju versi laki-laki, kata Junsu. Sayangnya dia tidak punya pangeran.

Jaejoong menumpahkan kopinya ke lantai saat sosok tegap seseorang menabrak tubuhnya.

"M—Maaf! Aish, kopimu tumpah, ya? Maafkan aku, sungguh."

Mata orang itu unik. Wajahnya unik, bibirnya unik. Seluruhnya unik. Termasuk tangannya yang tak bertato sedikitpun.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan ganti kopimu."

Jaejoong pasrah saja saat orang itu menggiringnya ke kafe terdekat dan memesan kopi kesukaannya. Kulit mereka bersentuhan saat pemuda itu memberikan kopinya.

"Namaku Jung Yunho," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. _Tangan yang bersih tanpa tinta apapun_. "Kuharap kejadian barusan tidak keterlaluan karena _kausangatcantikmaumakansiangdenganku?_ "

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya yang juga tak bertato dan menjawab sama gugupnya, " _Tidakapaakumau._ "

Senyuman yang Yunho berikan saat itu mampu membuat jantungnya meloncat keluar saat itu juga.

Saat usia Jaejoong menginjak dua puluh tahun, dia merasa telah menemukan pangerannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya dan berlanjut hingga ajakan makan siang, makan malam, dan _jadilah kekasihku_. Kim Jaejoong memang tidak memiliki tato apa-apa di atas kulitnya—namun dia tidak perlu tato apapun untuk merasa bahwa _Yunho is the one_.

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang saat tiba-tiba Yunho berkata, "Aku tidak percaya tato dapat menentukan pasangan hidup."

Jaejoong hampir tersedak udara kosong. "Lalu? Mengapa?"

"Buktinya aku bertemu denganmu dan hingga kini belum ada tato di tanganku."

Yunho tersenyum kecil, membawa tangan Jaejoong ke dalam dekapan tangannya, dan mengelus pelan nadi kekasihnya yang berdenyut pelan.

"Siapa yang butuh pasangan hidup jika aku punya Kim Jaejoong, hm?"

Demi apapun di seluruh dunia. Rona merah di wajah Jaejoong mampu membuat tomat manapun iri.

 **.**

 **.**

21, 22, 23, 24…

Bertahun-tahun Jaejoong lewati bersama Yunho, tanpa tato, dan dia sungguh bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho tiba-tiba menarik tangan Jaejoong saat keduanya sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa.

Tangan kanannya memegang spidol hitam, kemudian mengukir goresan-goresan tinta di kulit Jaejoong. "Sedang apa?"

"Iseng saja. Siapa bilang kita tidak boleh punya tato."

"Itu bukan tato, Sayang. Itu tinta spidol."

"Lalu?"

Tinta hitam menghiasi kulit putih bersihnya, membentuk rangkaian huruf yang mengeja nama kekasihnya.

"Jung. Yun. Ho. Nah, bagus, bukan?"

Jaejoong menangguk, sebelum merebut spidol hitam itu dari tangan Yunho dan mengukir Kim. Jae. Joong.

"Aku suka," komentar Yunho setelah melihat hasil karya Jaejoong di tangannya. "Sekarang kita pasangan hidup, kan?"

"Katanya tidak percaya pasangan hidup?"

Yunho tertawa, memeluk Jaejoong erat, dan berkata, "Siapa yang butuh pasangan hidup kalau aku punya Kim Jaejoong?"

 **.**

 **.**

Lima hari berlalu dan tinta spidol itu sama sekali tidak memudar. Layaknya tato.

Satu minggu.

Satu bulan.

Satu tahun.

Sepuluh tahun.

 _Bertahun-tahun lamanya yang dihiasi "Aku mencintaimu" dan "Menikahlah denganku" dan "Aku bersedia"._

Tinta itu tidak hilang hingga Jaejoong harus benar-benar berpisah dengan Yunho dan dirinya membawa seikat bunga lili ke depan makam suaminya sambil berkata _Jung Yunho, aku mencintaimu_.

Tidak akan pernah hilang hingga dirinya habis dimakan waktu.

Tidak juga hilang setelah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **A/N:**

My second YunJae fic~! Soo di sini~

Wkwk, entah apa yang saya pikirin waktu buat ini. Saya mau mulai project baru: Soulmate!AU. Check it out ya kalo nanti dipublish :D

Thanks for reading! Love you guys~ /xoxo

So… review?

 **Tangsel. 9132015. Squishysoo.**


End file.
